


Discretion

by Nyaanpantsu



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Nero (Devil May Cry), Demon Sex, Devil Trigger Sex (Devil May Cry), Dry Orgasm, Emotional Sex, First Time, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), Minor Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry), Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Sin Devil Trigger (Devil May Cry), Size Difference, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyaanpantsu/pseuds/Nyaanpantsu
Summary: Nero fluttered his eyes open, sweat clinging onto his forehead as glared at the digital clock on the nightstand. He lied there, face pressed against Kyrie’s pillow, losing time in his own thirst for something—something good. He inhaled the scent of Kyrie's floral shampoo clinging on the pillow, his demon growling in dissatisfaction as he threw it across the room.Nothing seemed to work.Nero curses his fate when the someone decides to step into his room.
Relationships: Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 164





	Discretion

**Author's Note:**

> This is... nasty
> 
> If you're uncomfortable reading demon sex/incest, then GET OUT because I'm warning you right now this whole fic is filled with it. So click that back button if you ain't comfortable, if not, then well, you're in for a treat
> 
> I wrote this to practice steamy sex scenes (with a tinge of romance, maybe) and was thirsty for some Nero/Vergil. I don't see a lot of fics where Vergil uses his tail so I wanted to put it good use.. With that said! Let's get started shall we?

Nero fluttered his eyes open, sweat clinging onto his forehead as glared at the digital clock on the nightstand. He lied there, face pressed against Kyrie’s pillow, losing time in his own thirst for something—something good. He inhaled the scent of Kyrie's floral shampoo clinging on the pillow, his demon growling in dissatisfaction as he threw it across the room. He pressed his face into the mattress, clenching the sheets. The scent of a human wasn’t enough to satisfy his demon, it needed something stronger, something powerful enough to to fuck him to his knees, and _Kyrie—No—_ He could never do that, not to Kyrie. She would never forgive him for dehumanizing her. Nero could wait this out, even if it took him days to overcome this crisis, he could do it, it wasn’t like he needed to ask Dante for… For whatever fucked up demon shit this was.

Nero fluttered his eyes closed and gently touched his swollen cock. He cried at the painful sensitivity shooting through his body and released a desperate groan while clawing against the bed to still himself. His demon howled at the touch, encouraging him to stick his ass underneath the bedpost and fuck it raw until he screamed. It shocked him, to think he was capable of such thoughts, yet his demon encouraged him. Had no shame to find anything to fuck him—anything to jackhammer him dry. His ass was ready, the amount of slick drenching his pants proved it and as if by some miracle, his stupid ridiculous request was answered. 

Nero was on the verge of crying when he sensed a familiar demon entered his home. He emerged on all fours, his head twisting at the intruder slowly approaching his room, and bit his bottom lip when the door swung open.

 _“Nero.”_ A voice called.

The young hunter shivered at his name, loving the way it rolled off of the intruder’s tongue. He went frozen when his eyes traveled to his new audience, and stayed there. He could feel his devil bristling inside him, buzzing in delight to see his father like it wanted him to kneel, unwind his pants, worship that divine dick, and shove inside him. Nero tore his eyes away, disgusted and bothered by the sickening images of what his demon craved for. He refused to give in. _No._ Nero refused to sink beneath any demon’s feet, whether it’d be Vergil or Dante, he’d always claw his way to the top. 

Nero could smell the strong scent of something cool wafting off of Vergil when his father approached him slowly. It was refreshing in a way, similar to his own scent, and nothing like Kyrie’s floral perfume. He could feel his demon purring in approval the closer his father inched his way to him. Like a switch, Nero flipped on his side and offered his body to him. He groaned at the overwhelming wetness of his aching need yearning for release, and sighed softly into his pillow as he stared at Vergil with glassy eyes. His father watched him, but made no move to touch him, which made Nero feel even more eager to please him. Nero tried to gutter the demoralizing thoughts, but he couldn’t. He wanted him to touch him so bad, to… to let him fuck him for some goddamn reason. 

“You better—s-start talking,” Nero managed to grind out. “What the fuck is—ugh— happening to me?”

Vergil quietly dipped his ass on the edge of Nero’s bed, his icy gaze examining him from head to toe before returning to his gaze. “You’re going through your first heat,” he said in a controlled tone. “The effects won’t subside for a week. Since you’ve awakened the devil inside you, every month it’ll go through this cycle where it desires to mate so it can deliver an offspring.”

Nero’s ears felt like they were stuffed with cotton. 

“You’re joking,” Nero huffed.

Vergil’s response was only a harsh stare. It was enough to make Nero want to drag him down and kiss him. It was deranged, how lost his mind was as he wanted to touch himself, but unable to release due to his odd demonic biology. He allowed himself to be lost in Vergil’s icy gaze and was willing to show those eyes the things Nero wanted him to see. The things he’d never dreamed of showing to Kyrie, for she was too innocent to know. As if reading his mind, Vergil leaned down to kiss him, but paused when their noses bumped into each other, leaving Nero’s lips hanging open, and eyes half-lidded.

“It just occurred to me, that it’s against human morale to indulge in such discouraging acts like this,” Vergil said, very calmly, straightening himself. “I don’t intend to force such things on you if you’re inclined to such rules.”

Nero could feel his demon roar at the loss of Vergil’s lips on his own. His demon screamed at him, enraged, and demanded Nero to win back his father’s favor. It was like he was being swept by a hurricane. The emotion was so strong that Nero’s limbs moved against his will. His fingers quickly latched onto Vergil’s coat, and _pulled._

“I didn’t say you could leave, deadbeat,” Nero hissed.

Vergil’s eyes flickered into something dangerous, one that made Nero's demon grin and buzz in excitement. 

“Are you certain this is what you want?” Vergil asked. “If you prefer Dante or Trish to assist you, then I will gladly call them in my stead, Nero.”

“I don’t give a fuck who, just hurry up and get rid of this shit!” Nero snapped.

Vergil stared at him like he'd lost his mind (which wasn't far from the truth). Nero was in no state to think. His mind was hazy, jumbled through the highs of pain and pleasure. It seemed like Vergil was considering his offer and after a long pause, he finally blinked.

“Very well,” Vergil said.

His father slid off the bed and stood beside him, peeling off his coat, folding it, and placed it on the nightstand beside Nero’s. The young devil-hunter watched in awe as the smooth muscles of Vergil’s arms contracted, his weight dipping into the bed, and his gloved hands taking residence on either side of Nero’s head. It was intoxicating the way Vergil gazed at him with such intensity that it felt like he could find release from them. He had waited forever for this moment. Even if Dante wasn’t on the menu, he would gladly settle for an alternative. Nero shivered profusely when Vergil placed a hand on his chest, brushing over his nipples on his shirt, then slowly traveled down to his over pouring wetness on his pants. Nero inhaled sharply as he felt the fingers slowly massage the clothed tight heat there, his hips rocking forward as Vergil’s face drew closer to his, but his soft lips never touched his own lips even when Nero tried to chase them.

He felt his bareskin being exposed to the chilly air as Vergil worked diligently to remove his clothes. His demon purred quietly in the back of his mind at the way his father cared for him, setting his garments neatly beside on the nightstand, and then purred even louder as Vergil wrapped his killer hands around his swollen red cock. Nero released a silent cry as Vergil worked him slowly with his hands, his icy gaze never leaving his face as Nero unloaded right there with a toe-curling moan. 

Vergil hummed at his son’s quick release, then went to align his mouth with his kin’s swollen cock. The warmth that flooded his sensitive flesh made Nero’s lips go completely slack as his legs threatened to close the moment Vergil lapped up the evidence with his skillful tongue, playfully sliding it at the base of his of cock to tease the tip. Nero moaned at the steamy sight, never taking his eyes off of Vergil’s icy stare as those gloves hands massaged his sac. He bathed himself at the blurred sight of his father’s mouth working his dick before swallowing Nero’s length in one go.

A burbled cry was ripped from Nero’s throat as he thrusted his hips forward, his eyes fluttering shut as Vergil devoured him. He felt his demon screech in victory, the overwhelming pleasure consuming his mind as Vergil throatfucked him at a slow and needy speed. He watched the small strands of hair fall to Vergil’s eyes, and for a moment, Nero swore he would have mistaken him as Dante had he not been so consumed by his need to release into his father’s mouth again. 

Vergil pulled away with a _pop_ , a long string of cum and saliva clinging onto his lips as he lapped away the evidence with a newfound hunger burning in his icy gaze. Nero felt his body stiffen when Vergil crawled his way up to his body placing sweet kisses onto his navel, to his chest, collarbone, and finally on his lips. There, he could taste the salty bitterness of himself on his tongue, drinking, and swallowing it in a heated daze. Nero felt his mind go numb by the sweet spicy fresh scent escalating in the room. Their intoxicating scents mixing. In his right mind, Nero would’ve rammed his sword into himself for getting a blowjob by his father, yet his demon didn’t care. It guided Nero to wrap his arm around Vergil’s neck, criss-cross his legs around his father’s waist, and pulled him closer so he could feel Vergil’s clothed wet bulge against his own cock. 

Vergil released a sound, his voice lost in their series of kisses and eaten away by Nero’s tongue and teeth. His bare hands eventually roamed across his father’s back, then to the buttons of his vest. Every pop of his buttons made Nero desperate to tear right through them, rip his clothes, and throw it across the room where his pillow had fallen. His attempts were short-lived when Vergil took his hands into his and kissed them gently, while his other hand brushed down to navel then disappeared below his cock and into his tight heated hole. 

Nero’s toes curled at the sensation of his father’s fingers spearing him open, his legs tightening around Vergil’s waist and forcing him to press his entire weight against him. He could feel his bareskin kissing Vergil’s and the small bead of sweat dripping down on the side of his father’s cheek. Nero moved to lap the drop, but cried at the next two fingers lodged inside him, stretching him open. He could feel his cock twitch at the overwhelming sensation of pure happiness as Vergil added his final finger, fucking him thoroughly until Nero was coming for the umpteenth time and _almost_ blacked out. He felt Vergil’s head nest in the crook over Nero's shoulder and his hot breath over his ear.

“Enjoying yourself?” Vergil whispered.

Nero bared his teeth and glared at the ceiling, blinking away the black squiggles in his vision. His body was still high from his release and breath, rapid. “I hate you,” he hissed into Vergil’s ear. “You sick son of a—

“This is your first time,” Vergil said in a hushed tone. (I don’t want to hurt you) “I’m only doing this for you.”

“I never asked for special treatment,” Nero snapped back.

“Maybe not, but you’re an exception and the only one worthy of my attention at the moment.” Vergil said, wiping the tears from Nero’s flushed cheeks. 

“If this is your compensation for the 20 years you were never there for me,” Nero growled out, twisting his gaze away, “then don’t expect me to accept your apology, you shitty prick.”

Vergil leaned back to get a good look at his son. A sad, but genuine look emerged on his devilish features almost like Nero was staring back at V. He watched him brush back his silver locks in a swift motion, the small hairs slightly falling to his eyes again, and gazing at him with newfound interest.

“I don’t expect anything from you, Nero.” Vergil replied. 

Before Nero could hurl an insult, Vergil grabbed Nero's smooth muscled legs and placed both onto his shoulders. Nero’s eyes flickered to where Vergil’s thick length aligned Nero’s slicked hole. He could hear the sound of his heart drumming loudly in his chest, his demon purring happily as Vergil slowly nudged the tip at Nero’s tight heat. He watched his father’s mask break as he sank further and further into his slack heat, his swollen lips parting open to release a shuddering groan that forced Nero to seal them close with his own. 

“You’re so loose,” Vergil muttered against his lips. 

Nero fought the urge to punch him. He blinked back the tears in his eyes and scowled.

“Are always this fucking talkative?” He muttered back.

“Do you scream like this when you’re with that woman of yours?” Vergil asked.

“Shut the fuck up,” Nero hissed back.

“Make me and I’ll consider it,” Vergil said with a devilish grin.

Nero returned a weak glare that died into a desperate look the moment he felt Vergil’s cock slowly drag out of him. His chest tightened as Vergil set a slow agonizing rhythm that sent Nero reeling forward for his father’s touch and as if reading his mind, Vergil threw his entire weight onto him, their chest flushed, lips pressed, and legs tangled. Nero moaned softly against Vergil’s ear, tears rolling onto his shoulder like raindrops running down the windowsill. He tried to blink back the tears, hips rocking with every thrust, and nails sinking onto Vergil’s back until a low inhumane growl was ripped out of his throat when Vergil arched his back and angled himself, adjusting his sword enough to hit that sensitive flesh that made Nero’s toes curl. 

“Fuck!” Nero cried, eyes half-lidded. 

He could see Vergil unraveling him, his eyes glowing in a deep crystalline blue that sent Nero’s demon wanting for more. Nero dug his sharp claws into Vergil’s bareback only to meet thick armor. His father pulled out with a sickening _pop_ and Nero whimpered at the loss of being stuffed. He reached out to Vergil, his demon forcing him to cling onto him only to be guided to lie on his stomach for further breeding. He felt claws—not hands—latch onto his hips, not enough to draw blood, but to guide his slicked ass to meet his father’s enormous length once again. Nero glanced down, his heart hammering wildly at the size. It was like Vergil’s cock had grown during the duration of their fucking and Nero couldn’t help but squeak the moment Vergil chose to buried his length inside him again.

“Holy shit,” Nero sighed, clenching around Vergil’s dick, his own claws tearing through the mattress. He felt so full, stuffed, and ready to breed alive. “I can’t—I can’t get enough of this.”

“Enough of what?” Vergil asked, leaning down, chest pressed against Nero’s back, and lips nipping his son’s ear like a lion nipping it’s cub. 

“Enough of your fucking dick, you sick son of a bitch,” Nero replied. “T-This is so fucked up. I-I can’t believe this is happening.” 

Vergil chuckled above him. “I’m glad to be at service.”

Nero writhed under him, horns bumping against the headboard when his body began working around Vergil's thick cock. He couldn’t stand waiting for him to pick up the pace, not when he was about to come again from all his heat and overstimulation his father was giving him. He felt Vergil’s clawed hands close around his sensitive cock where he stroked it once, twice, and cried after a few more pumps. Nero practically sobbing at the kindness his father spolied him, shaking the moment Vergil used this opportunity to slow fuck him again. It was surreal how easily Vergil was abusing his favorite spot inside him. Every thrust held him at mercy to where Nero had no choice but to force his spectral wings to appear and prop them against the wall to hold him steady. He was growling, a feral noise that was no longer human.

“That’s right,” Vergil cooed into his ear. “Let the demon consume you, listen to him.”

Nero released an intangible groan when he felt something prickle around his thigh. He ducked his head down to find his father’s tail wrapped tightly around his thigh, giddily dancing against Nero’s cock everytime Vergil rocked into him. The overwhelming pleasure was unbearable. Even the slow brutal rhythm of Vergil’s length pounding into him held him on the edge of breaking, his skin crackling with scaled armor, and teeth baring its canines. He could see Vergil’s leathery wings fanning beside him, coming around to wrap them like a cocoon to shield them from the world. Nero never felt more safe on Vergil’s arms. His demon loved every second of it.

 _“Nero.”_ Vergil breathed against his ear. 

The voice was hot and heavy like just the way Nero’s demon craved it (loved it). Nero fluttered his eyes shut when he felt the air knock out of his lungs where Vergil’s arm snaked around his throat and his fangs grazing against his neck. 

“Please,” Nero begged, and swore it was a demon running his mouth. “Bite me.”

“Bite you?” Vergil huffed. 

“Fill me up, you bastard.” Nero snapped.

Nero’s breath hitched when Vergil fell to his side, dragging Nero with him into a new position. At this angle, Vergil was able to meet his demands easier and fuck him raw until Nero was seeing Sparda. He could feel his over-sensitive cock slapping against his stomach and Vergil’s tail curl itself around Nero’s dick and pumping it in time with Vergil’s thrust. The touch alone was enough to make Nero scream, drool dribbling out of his lips, and fully trigger on the spot. He roared at the overstimulation of pleasure fogging his human mind as Nero grateful accepted whatever Vergil delivered to him. It was simple. There was nothing sweet about this. The fuck was absolutely primal and Nero couldn’t stop his cock from leaking at every thrust hammering him. The pounding never ceased even when the legs of the bed had broken. It was when Vergil had finally sunk his teeth into his neck did he finally _finally_ pull out and spill his hot seed all over his ass. 

Nero sighed in relief as his father’s tail uncurled itself from his sensitive cock. He could feel his Devil-trigger dissipating from overexertion and his father’s leathery wings fading away into a shimmer of blue sparks. Nero watched Vergil’s body dip beside him, his chest heaving from their activity, sweat clinging everywhere on his body, and his silver hair completely disheveled. Nero reached out to curl his fingers around Vergil’s hand. They stayed like that, losing hours together, bathing in their afterglow of primal sex, and letting their demons purr in satisfication until they were ready to face reality once more.

“How are you feeling?” Vergil asked after a long beat of silence.

Nero turned to his side, wincing at the horrendous pain in his ass. “I think you broke my cunt... and my bed.”

Vergil released a breathy chuckle. “Have Dante foot the bill.”

“Not a chance,” Nero muttered, then sighed. “Kyrie’s gonna kill us once she finds out what happened in here. Savior, I’m going to have to fix the damn walls too.”

Vergil slowly emerged from the bed to assess the damage. It looked like a crime scene from a horror movie. The bed was completely broken, the mattress damaged with tears, holes, and bloodstains. There was no way it’d be able to recover from that.

“In case there was any doubt. I dismissed her before my arrival, including your children taking residence here.” Vergil said. He looked around the room for something to clean himself with and went to retrieve his clothes.

As Vergil moved, Nero chased after him, reaching for his arm. He froze. Not knowing why his body moved in the way it did. _It was a demon thing._ He told himself. _Yeah, that's_ _gotta be it._ He flushed when Vergil caught him staring, a questionable look on his eyes that had Nero’s mind fumbling for an excuse.

“I, uh, this isn’t what it looks like,” Nero stammered, trying to let go of Vergil's arm, but his body refused to listen.

Vergil hummed quietly in response, unbothered by Nero’s clinginess. He took Nero’s hand into his, then propped a seat at the edge of bed beside him with an unreadable glint in his eyes lips.

“If you wanted me to stay you could’ve asked,” Vergil said.

“That’s not... “ Nero trailed off into silence, basking under Vergil’s attention. For once, his demon was quiet. 

“Your next wave will be around midnight,” Vergil stated. “It’ll be a week before you revert to normal.”

Nero could feel himself flushing at the news, the tips of his ears becoming red as he averted his eyes to remains of their bloodbath. “If you—I mean—What about the others?”

“And what of them?” Vergil asked.

Nero scowled, face red. “Won’t they freak out if they find out you and I are…” he trailed off. 

“Are what?” Vergil pried.

“You know!” Nero exclaimed. He gestured between them. “This!”

“I wouldn't mind them,” Vergil replied, giving Nero's hand a firm squeeze. There was genuine glint in his eyes. “After all, this can be our little secret.”


End file.
